Why Was Daddy Evil?
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: The inevitable question Roxanne knew would be coming from her daughter sooner or later. MMxRR.


So here's the one shot I promised you all. This is set about six years after Acceptance, but it can be a stand-alone one shot on it's own, so you don't have to read that story before you read this. Although, it would be nice :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind. His daughter is my character, but she's a mixture of two characters you aren't mine so...I don't really know.

I'd also like to give credit to Starlight over on the Alice in Wonderland section for the idea. Thanks, Starlight!

* * *

Why Was Daddy Evil?

Megan had been quiet all afternoon. Ever since Roxanne had picked her up from school, the little six-year-old had not spoken a word, always looking down and keeping her bright green eyes hidden. It had puzzled Roxanne to no end; usually her daughter was jumping up and down, excited for when her father got home. But that day, just unusual silence. Roxanne wondered if something was wrong.

She finally decided to ask when the two of them were sitting down at the dinner table in the Lair. In the end, herself and Megamind had decided upon the Lair as a place to live, since despite all the inventions laying about the place, it was much safer than Roxanne's apartment (proven when a villain broke in and tried to take Megan when she was a few weeks old; the over-protective father wanted to make sure that _never_ happened again).

"Is something on that intellectual mind of yours?" the worried mother asked, trying to get her daughter to speak.

Megan was silent, which caused Roxanne's worry to grow. What if the other kids had started picking on her? The parents had mixed her with other kids so she became friends with them, before they grew and learned how to judge, so as to save Megan from the abuse which her father had experienced as a child. Not that it would have been much to worry about; all the kids knew and loved Megamind, and had all been excited when Megan first arrived.

"Mummy?"

The girl had been quiet for so long, it took Roxanne quite by surprise when she finally spoke. Her bright green eyes looked up at her mother with a questioning gaze, and Roxanne knew that something was bothering her. Whether it was bad or good, she didn't know, but she had a gut feeling that it was the former.

"Yes, darling?" she replied, ready to listen.

Megan looked down again at her dinner; fresh vegetables, courtesy of Minion. Using her fork she pushed her broccoli round the plate, deep in thought, as if she was trying to word her question. Make sure she said it right.

"Why was Daddy evil?"

Roxanne froze, mid cutting some of her own food. The question had taken her quite by surprise, but it wasn't a question she hadn't been expecting. It was one she knew would come up sooner or later. She and Megamind hadn't told their daughter anything about what had happened before the whole Tighten incident. The earliest event they'd mentioned _was_ the Tighten incident, and a brief story about how they'd met. But that was it. Nothing about how Megamind had once been a super villain. They were saving that story for when she was older. But how had she found out?

"What made you think he was evil, honey?" she finally settled upon saying.

"Well, we went for a trip to the Museum today."

Knew it, Roxanne answered her own question, sighing. She knew there was an entire section there dedicated to when Megamind had been evil.

"And there was a part where it said 'When Daddy was Evil'," Megan continued. "So I said, "My Daddy isn't evil". But then Justin said, "He ain't now, but he was a long time ago". So I said, "My Daddy is the nicest man in the world, and he was never evil!" Then Miss Daily came up to me, and told me to ask you when I got home. I didn't do it straight away because I was scared that it was true. Is Daddy really evil?"

Her bright, green eyes made Roxanne want to lie, and tell her that her Daddy was never evil. But she couldn't lie to her. What had happened was, even if unknowingly, a big part of her life. She would find out eventually, and then, it would be harder to explain why she'd lied before. Megan was very sensitive, after all.

"Evil is...such a complicated term," she tried (once reminding herself that Megan was a lot smarter than most children her age). "People are called Evil for many different reasons. Mostly it's because of their actions. They do bad things, so people call them Evil. Sometimes it's with good reason, like Tighten."

"So did Daddy do something bad?" Megan asked, worried.

"Well, yes and no," Roxanne replied. "When he was young, maybe a bit older than you, the other kids didn't really like him. He was picked on a lot."

"Is it because of how he looked?" Megan asked immediately.

Roxanne sighed. Megan really was a clever little girl, and not surprisingly on that subject. She herself had been worried about her blue skin and large head when starting school; of course, unlike her father, she had lovely brown hair, which did hide her head size a bit. But also the other kids were used to Megamind being around, so had no problems with his daughter. If anything, being the daughter of the city's hero made her more popular.

"Well, yes," Roxanne replied again. "Back then they didn't know him, so judged him on how he looked. They all told him that he was bad and could only do bad things. And your father believed them. So, he only did bad things."

"So he became Evil?" Megan finished.

"Well, not exactly," Roxanne corrected her. "I mean, people _called_ him Evil, but he wasn't really Evil. He tried to do bad things, but they always didn't work, and he never hurt anyone."

"Of course!" Megan exclaimed happily. "Even then Daddy would never hurt anyone!"

"That's right," her mother told her. "I met him, you know, when he was Evil, in a way."

"You did? What happened?"

"Well, he always used to battle Uncle Metro Man all the time," Roxanne explained, "and he found out that I was good friends with him. So, he kidnapped me and used me for bait."

"Why would Daddy kidnap you?" Megan asked in confusion. "He loves you."

"Back then we didn't know each other," Roxanne explained. "We even hated each other. But I'll tell you a secret. I thought he was very handsome when he kidnapped me."

Megan giggled.

"So if he was Evil," she began again, "how did he go to _not_ being Evil?"

"That's where Tighten comes in," Roxanne began also. "You know how Uncle Metro Man always hides away, and how you're not supposed to tell anyone about him?"

Megan nodded. Of course she knew, but she had always wondered why.

"Well, he's pretending he's dead," Roxanne continued. "You see, he was known as the City's hero, like your father is now. But he was growing tired of it and wanted to quit; so, in a battle with your father, he faked his death. After that, your father didn't have anyone to fight, so created a new hero; Tighten."

"Daddy _created_ him?" Megan questioned, now very confused. "By why would Daddy make a bad man?"

"We didn't know he was bad, honey," Roxanne explained. "It was when your father was training him to be a hero that he and I started going out. Getting to know each other properly. Even _I_ thought he was Evil until then. During those dates I realized just how good he was, and that he wasn't _really_ Evil, after all."

"Aw, that's so romantic."

Roxanne blinked, puzzled for a moment as to how her six-year-old daughter knew about romance. But then she shook her head with a smile; Minion. She'd have to talk to the fish later.

"And I'm sure you know the rest," she finished.

"Yes, Mummy!" Megan cried excitedly. "Tighten kidnapped you, but then Daddy came to save you! And then, he defeated Tighten, sent him to jail, and you fell into his arms and confessed your love, and then you kissed!"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow at what was undoubtedly Megamind's own little added bit to the story. So the romance wasn't _entirely_ Minion's fault, she realized with a smirk.

"So are you feeling better now?" she asked.

"Yes, Mummy," Megan replied, looking happier than earlier. "I was just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Well, it's silly, really," she said. "I thought that maybe, if he was Evil before, that he might..."

"Still be Evil now," Roxanne finished for her, shaking her head. "Honey, you should know better than that. Would someone Evil save the day? Would someone Evil love us dearly?"

Megan shook her head.

"You're right, Mummy," she agreed. "I was just being silly."

"Speaking of silly," Roxanne told her, as she heard the door open somewhere in the Lair, "I think that silly Daddy of yours has returned."

Megan gasped in delight, before taking off at a run in one single direction. There were many entrances to the Lair, and yet, Megan always seemed to know which one her father was returning through. Roxanne suspected it was some telepathic power which his species possessed, but couldn't share without another member of his kind.

Roxanne took a sip from her drink before hurrying after her daughter, turning the corner just in time to see Megan flinging her arms around her father, and Megamind lifting her up into the air and spinning her around, her laughter carrying across the Lair. It was always a wonderful sight, seeing the two of them bond and share moments such as this. Still lifting her in the air, Megamind brought his daughter in for a hug, and she hugged back.

"I don't think you're Evil, Daddy," Megan told him.

Megamind gave her a confused look, before his eyes met Roxanne's across the room. She mouthed that she'll tell him later. Thankfully, Megamind didn't question further and let it slide.

"Yes, well, I don't think you're Evil, either," he told his daughter.

"Silly Daddy," Megan giggled, patting his large, bald head.

* * *

Later that evening, Megamind and Roxanne were laying in bed together when Megamind decided he wanted to know about what Megan had said earlier. He had a funny feeling a back story came with this.

"Their class went on a field trip to the Museum today," Roxanne explained.

"Ah, I see."

"She was very confused and worried as to why you were '_Evil_'," she continued. "Since she's only known you as a hero, she didn't quite understand how you could have been a villain before. So I told her the story, and I think she's fine now."

"She was worried?"

"It's not anything for you to worry about, before I answer," Roxanne replied. "I think she was unsure whether you were still Evil now. But I reassured her that you weren't."

"I'm worried too, you know," Megamind spoke suddenly. "That one day my Evil will resurface and I'll end up hurting one of you."

"Megamind, that is one of the silliest things I've ever heard," Roxanne told him. "Even when you _were_ Evil you never hurt me or anyone. So I don't see why you would now, when you're the _hero_."

He gave a dramatic sigh.

"I guess you're right."

"As always."

"But you know," he continued with that look which meant he was getting an idea, "this _has_ given me an idea for a good game we could play."

* * *

"Mwahahahaha!" Megamind cackled evilly, rising from his big leather chair. "It's over, Miss Ritchi! No one can save you now!"

"Help!" Roxanne cried, trying to hide her smirk. "Someone save me from the dashing scoundrel, Megamind!"

Megamind cackled evilly again. But he turned when a noise came from behind him, and standing high above was Megan, wearing a miniature version of his cape; something Minion had made her when she'd asked for one that "looks just like Daddy's".

"Don't worry, Mummy!" she announced, pointing a dramatic finger in the air (and looking shockingly like her father while doing so). "Super Megan is here to save you! And with her trusty sidekick, Uncle Minion!"

Minion stepped up next to her, wearing the Black Mamba, which was a bit too small for him. But still, he looked happy to be playing too, and smiled widely as he did his superhero pose next to Megan.

"You'll never stop me!" Megamind yelled dramatically.

"Yes I will, because the thing about bad guys is, they always loose!"

"_Lose_, Megan," Minion told her.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, amused. Apart from the hair, she really was Megamind's little clone.

"Now, Minion," Megan whispered to the fish, "you go and untie Mummy while I stop Daddy."

Minion nodded with a smile on his face before sneaking away. Megan crept forwards, slowly climbing down the ladder behind Megamind, who was pretending not to look. He knew she was there, of course, but he was just going along with the game. When he knew she was right behind him, however, he spun round.

"Ah ha!"

But she wasn't there. Megamind looked rather confused. Hadn't she been sneaking up on him?

"GOT YOU!"

With a startled cry, Megamind was knocked to the floor by his daughter, who then proceeded to jump on him, hitting him playfully. Minion appeared and untied Roxanne, before the two of them watched with smiles on their faces. It was an amusing sight.

"OK, OK," Roxanne spoke up after a good few minutes. "That's enough, Megan. I think Daddy's learnt his lesson."

"Give up?" Megan asked, her face right up close to his as she sat on him.

"Yes."

But when Megan went to climb off, letting her guard down, Megamind grabbed her playfully.

"Ha ha! You should know that evil _never_ gives up!" he told her. "Now cm'ere, you!"

He began to tickle her without mercy, and Megan laughed loudly as she tried to escape from his clutches. But it was no use.

"Daddy! Stop it! Stop it!"

Roxanne laughed as she watched. They really were a blessed family.

* * *

I hoped you all liked that! Please tell me how I did in your reviews!


End file.
